Missionary kids
Missionary Kids (or MKs) are the children of Missionary parents, and thus were born and/or raised abroad (that is, on the "mission-field"). They are a subgroup of Third Culture Kids (TCKs). In the past MKs usually were thought of only as American, but there is now a growing number of MKs from other countries, especially Protestant Christian MKs from South Koreahttp://www.intervarsity.org/ism/article/346. Generally, this term applies to evangelical Christians; however, it can be applied to any denomination of a religion. The term is more specifically applied when these children return to their "home" country (the country of their citizenship) and often experience all sorts of problems identifying with fellow citizens. The resulting feeling is described as "reverse culture shock." MKs often identify more with where they were raised (and this could be multiple cities, countries, or continents), but are not fully at home in any one culture. Many colleges, particularly Christian colleges, have chapters of a student organization called "Mu Kappa International,"http://mukappa.org whose aim is to help MKs and other TCKs with the transition to American culture and college life. Mu Kappa was founded in 1985 at Taylor University, and has since spread to more than 40 other colleges and universities. MKs tend to be open-minded and tolerant of many diverse cultures. They often feel more at home in culturally rich environments and can be "homesick" for their foreign home. Their knowledge of a country and its culture exceeds language fluency. In many cases, MKs know more about a particular country, its history, geography, politics, etc. than the nationals of that country. Upon returning to their home country, MKs possess unique skills that can be helpful to academics and governments. Children in The Missionary Kids' Ancestoral Home often Find it Difficult to Relate To Missionary Children, While Said Missionary Children may find the lives of their Peers in Developed Countries to be boring, Sometimes Creating Social Problems. See also * Third Culture Kids (TCKs) * Foreign Service Dependents * Military brat * Global Nomads * Hidden Immigrants * Transfer students] * Transnationals * Transculturals References * Kingsolver, Barbara (1999). The Poisonwood Bible: A Novel, Perennial. ISBN 0-0609-3053-5. * Matthiessen, Peter (1991). At Play in the Fields of the Lord, Vintage. ISBN 0-6797-3741-3. * Godshalk, CS (1999). Kalimantaan, Owl Publishing Company. ISBN 0-8050-5534-7. * Pollock DC and Van Reken R (2001). Third Culture Kids. Nicholas Brealey Publishing/Intercultural Press. Yarmouth, Maine. ISBN 1-85788-295-4. * Parker E and Rumrill-Teece K (2001). Here Today There Tomorrow. Foreign Service Youth Foundation, Wash. D.C. ISBN 0-9658538-3-7. * Hess DJ (1994). The Whole World Guide to Culture Learning. Intercultural Press, Yarmouth, ME. * Kalb R and Welch P (1992). Moving Your Family Overseas. Intercultural Press, Yarmouth, ME. * Kohls RL (1996). Survival Kit for Overseas Living. Intercultural Press, Yarmouth, ME. * Pascoe R (1993). Culture Shock: Successful Living Abroad. Graphic Arts, Portland, OR. * Shames GW (1997). Transcultural Odysseys: The Evolving Global Consciousness. Intercultural Press, Yarmouth, ME. * Storti C (1997). The Art of Coming Home. Intercultural Press, Yarmouth, ME. * Hayward, B (2005). "My Diary". External links * Global Nomads * Interaction International * Missionary kids bring diverse culture to U. * Third Culture Kids: Returning to their Passport Country * Wycliffe Dallas MK Website * Any Difference Between Missionary and American Kids? * International Society of Missionary Kids * Increase of non-Western Missionaries * Mu Kappa International * YouthCompass- Navigating Life Together Category:Religion and society Category:Sociology Category:Social psychology